Hakann
Hakann is one of the 6 Piraka. History Pre-Dark Hunters Hakann was one of the skakdi in Zakaz to be experimented by Spiriah. He worked there as a thief. One day, a tall Dark hunter with wings arrived at the island, and Hakann learned from him that the Makoki stones were hidden in a toa tower. Hakann allied with another skakdi from the island, Vezok. While Vezok stealed the artifact Hakann would fight some toa guarding the stone. Vezok was escaping with the artifact when he was captured by Ancient. Later Hakann was also captured by Ancient. Dark Hunters Hakann was then taken to Odina. There, he went to the arena. Threre, a match was set. Sidorak was fighting Gladiator. The steltian was defeated, and by thus, was prohibited from becaming a Dark Hunter. After that Hakann had to fight with Lariksa. During the fight Lariksa faked defeat, and when Hakann turned his back Lariksa put a dagger against his throat. The Shadowed One let him to live and join the Dark hunters, although Hakann would always have hart towards Lariksa for defeating him. Later, Hakann joined Zaktan and three other Skakdi into rebeling against the Shadowed one. He summoned all the Dark Hunters loyal to The Shadowed One to a meeting to discuss the security plans. Then, he called the guards of the fortress and said to them that some traitors were plotting in the forests. He and the other skakdi infiltrated the fortress, but were soon found by Darkness, who told them that The Shadowed One knew about their treachery. They were caught and punished for their failed rebelion. Hakann and the others witnessed The Shadowed One's attempt to execute Zaktan, which ended in Zaktan transforming into a mass of million of protodites. Hakann and the others were surprised, and the leader of the Dark hunters let them live. Later, the Toa-Dark Hunter War sprung. He went to Metru Nui, where he witnessed Toa Lihkan watching Lariksa convince Toa Nidhiki to betray the other toa. Hakann saw it as an oportunity to revenge on Lariksa for defeating him years ago. Then Lihkan and Hakann made a deal; the toa of fire would send a messenger to the leader of the Dark Hunters and notify him of the Dark Hunter's defeat. The Dark Hunters would then be allowed to leave the island city safely in exchange for the Makoki Stone. Lihkan agreed, and the Dark Hunters returned to Odina. There, Lariksa was punished for her failure. Piraka Hakann and other five skakdi went to investigate the Mangaia, as it had been said that Teridax had been defeated. There, he and the others found the crushed armor of Teridax. Later, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion. He accidentally used it on Vezok, creating Vezon. After that, all the seven skakdi in the room had the same though; steal the Ignika, the Mask of Life from the mount Valmai. This, unknowly to them, was done by Teridax, in antidermis form. Then two Mana-ko attacked them, and while Hakann and other five Piraka scaped to the surface of Mata Nui, Vezon escaped to Voya Nui in a canister of a deceassed order of Mata Nui member. When they arrived at the surface, the began to plan how they would steal the Ignika, and they came to the idea to go to Voya Nui via Toa Canisters. They used the ones that the Toa Mata left at the Kini Nui. Hakann then sent a fliying Rahi to Odina, with a message saying what were they doing for if they ever failed. After that, Avak programmed the toa canisters. Hakann used his heat vision powers to seal Vezok's canisters, so once they arrived, Vezok couldn't exit it. Then the six Piraka headed to the island of doom. Some time later, Hakann arrived at Voya Nui, where he was met by Balta. Hakann proclaimed to be a toa of fire, and Balta took him to the matoran village. On the way to the village, Hakann vaporized a herd of Kikanalo, saying that they were blocking his view. Once on the village, Hakann ordered the matoran to drain the lava of the mount valmai and to construct a fortress. Some time later, Hakann noticed that some matoran were growing suspicious of the Piraka. He told it ot Avak, and toghether they created a lava monster. Hakann controled the monster from behind some trees, while Avak defeated the monster. The two skakdi were hailed as heroes, and the two left the scene. Hakann and Avak discussed how much more time they would have to be disguissed as toa, and unknowly to them, two matoran, Garan and Balta, heard them. After this Garan created the Voya Nui recistance team, a group of six brave matoran. Later, Hakann sent Dezalk to get some recources in the forests. It was a tric, as the other five Piraka were waiting for the matoran. They captured him, and tested their new weapons, the zamor launchers. The launcher contained a gas that Zaktan found on the Mangaia, called antidermis. Zaktan then fired it at Dezalk, and infected and enslaved the matoran. Then, he sent it to call for all the matoran of the village for a meeting. In the meeting showed up all the matoran of Voya Nui except the Voya Nui Recistance Team. Then the Piraka appeared in the meeting with the zamor sphere charged with antidermis. Hakann helped the other piraka to enslave the matoran. During this event, the Toa Nuva arrived on the island.